Arquivo:Princess Trixie Sparkle - Episode 4 - Dragons and Draconequus
Descrição When the others head to Canterlot, Applejack and Fluttershy stay behind to deal with a major dragon problem. With the help of Zecora, they need to stop three rampaging dragons bent on destruction; but will the decision to stay behind be the right one in the end? Who can come to the ponies' aid in their hour of need? ***NOTE**** episodes 2, 3, and 4 are all taking place around the same time. That is why you can see Twilight in the beginning getting onto the train. That's the train ride that we see in the third episode. Rarity and Pinkie are heading towards the fashion show and Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow are going to the archives. This episode is showing us what was going on with Applejack and Fluttershy during that time. ((Additionally: Yes, Twilight is still in jail. in the song We Will Find A Way the mane 6 are envisioning Twilight with them)) If you're looking for games, music downloads, Q&A with the cast and MUCH more head to our official website! princesstrixiesparkle.webs.com and don't forget to subscribe ^.^ We here at PTS would like to cordially welcome Mic Roe Pony, Wubcake, and PurpleRoselyn to the cast. You three did an EXCELLENT job and I look forward to making more PTS magic with you :) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, all rights are reserved through them. This is a nonprofit fan-made project whose sole purpose is entertainment and entertainment alone. These characteristics follow the protocol for the Fair Use Act. No copyright infringement intended. BGM: My Little Pony BGM as uploaded by RainShadow My Little Investigations soundtrack Clue OST Never Stop Smiling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bDSrt6hYV8 Vector credits: Backgrounds Kishmond CountDoofus BreadKing SelenaEde 37517998 Snuggle-pounce akili_amethyst Grey--Day tangaar Pinkie 99xuA celestial-lights TheSharp0ne piranhaplant1 CaliAzian P0nies EStories Waranto julietsbart Felix-KoT SuperElectrogirl98 Alecza1234 Dharthez Bronyvectors liamwhite1 OriginalCanadian Sazlo RegolithX zacatron94 karl97885 Xigger Pangbot zacatron94 Elica1994 RedPandaPony Rainbow Dash Anxet gear_grinder_spapv sakatagintoki117 Proenix Datbrass MasterRottweiler Scrimpeh Rubez2525 Sir_linkselot rainbowdash038 Kamyk962 Dasprid ColeW11 DatBrass Ashidaru hombre0 vergiltds JFPlayeR34 Proenix Spike Synthrid Yetioner VaderPL Scrimpeh MysteriousKaos Estories totalcrazyness101 Abion47 Ieatcookiesforbrekki Derpyworks PaulyVectors DJDavidhu StarshineCelestalis TwilightPoint Rarity MasterXtreme Nickman983 cthulhuandyou Piolet231 Thorinair AncientKale PsychicWalnut Mamandil RegolithX Birthofthepheonix ErisGrim Boem777 eipreD Thehellbean MysteriousKaos JennieOo Eipred Chamomiletung Regolithx Coltsteelstallion DarkFlame75 PressToShoot crisx3 Blindingblackout EStories kittyhawk-contrail ikillyou121 Feitaru Zecora: Derpibooru Sofunnyguy Triox404 Flutterflyraptor Halomademeapc Spinnyhat Uxyd Kna MisterLolrus PhilomenaThePhoenix Psychicwalnut GLaDOS-Cake-Lover Chezne Stinkehund Pinkiemina Fluttershy Scrimpeh greseres burningsoul97 Rubez2525 dropletx1 djthomasgaucher Weoweno drakefire3k AncientKale Afkrobot ebontopaz KocMoHaBT Dipi11 AlmostFictional Littleponyforever PedroRabidBunny Ponychan muzzen Landboom yanoda karlosbaygorriakb aeroyTechyon-X linksfanponies thatguy1945 landBOOM BobtheLurker SniperNero Stabzor Bl1ghtmare abydos91 TheGoldCrowOnDVD Scourge707 linas3001 Hawk9mm Energyfrost RyantheBrony Renhosoft RonToday2012 Ambits TrotPilgrim paulie15 regolithx tygerbug paulyvectors piolet231 BobtheLurker mlp1personvectors Felix-KoT ahvash Linemaniac231 UltraBoom3 DatBrass Fehlung Flizzick Leslers SniperNero Applejack FlawlessTea JunkiesNewb eipred Proenix EbonTopaz Anxet Powerpuncher The-Crusius 30ColoredOwl Flutterflyraptor BlackWolfe-Coyoten Gretsch1962 GlitchKing123 TryHardBrony EricFortney lazy_joe Tyto-OvO Bronyvectors xxxlemondroplovexxx DrFatalChunk Hawk9mm Terkois Fureox FriscoWolf Powerpuncher VladimirMacHolzraum sunran80 OMPF3 Tyto-OvO Bronyvectors Snipernero Dutchcrafter TheImortalis42 tangy751 Zee66 bobsicle0 Trixie Sofunnyguy theaceofspadez jeatz_axl Dragons: thesharp0ne Dutchcrafter Jotoast AJ/Fluttershy Hug arti22 Rarity/Fluttershy Jeatz-Axl Objects: GuruGrendo Daydreamsyndrom Grievousfan ZuTheSkunk Myardius BonesWolbach 7uprulez SierraEx BakaBrony tehmage Shachza Fureox Catnipfairy UtterlyLudicrous ZuTheSkunk Techrainbow Discord EStories Reginault Azure-Vortex NabbieKitty KillersPet artitsmagic Emper24 Coolez Julunis14 Bth-Portugal Sairoch Sintakhra Ashidaru MurDareik Violet-Dusk Categoria:Vídeos